WTF?
by Byakugan's activated
Summary: Uma fic, onde Kakashi é uma merda, literalmete, Lee, Sasuke e Naruto moram na vila da luz vermelha. E o homi das casas bahia morre, fazendo todo mundo ficar de luto. Ripagem!


**Capítulo 1 - O Crime!**

Mais uma manhã normal em Konoha e todos faziam o que todos fazem em manhãs normais **(Barbie: Em manhas normais, eu ligo para minhas amigas para saber se elas sonharam com o Brad Pitty ou o Tom Cruise!)(Mandy: Em manhãs normais eu vou no banheiro e solto um cagão.)(Blu: Em manhãs normais, eu...Sei lá, eu sou azul...)** em Konoha. Naruto acabava de acordar, botava a sua havaianas **(Mandy: As anatômicas só Ipanema tem, as anatômicas só Ipanema tem.)(Barbie: Ai, miga! Era uma daquelas rosa, bordadas a mão com perolas?! Que losho! Morri de inveja!))** (A da propaganda que foi tirada do ar **(Blu:Quem disse isso? Ahh! Amigos imaginários, venham para a mansão foster!)**, ia até a cozinha pegar o seu leitinho podre **(Mandy: Ordenharam ele ontem a noite?)(Barbie: Nem sabia que esse tipo de coisa tinha prazo de validade...) **da Coopervale **(Blu: Tomara que tenha soda caustica misturada...)(Barbie: O que eu tinha soda caustica era da Parmalate!)(Mandy: Quando vocês estão ganhando pelo merchandising?!)** e ia tomando enquanto arrumava o quarto até ouvir um grito de gelar a espinha e acabar com diarréia**.(Mandy: Ouo! Um grito de acabar com a diarréia?! To presisando ouvir um desse...)(Barbie: Estou tentando imaginar esse som...)(Blu: Isto no ecziste)**

Voz desconhecida **(Mandy: Nhá! Aposto deizão que são os dementadores!)(Barbie: Vintão, Polly Pocket!)(Blu: Cinqüentão, que nos não vamos saber nesse capitulo.)** (sim eu ainda faço as falas dos personagens assim apesar de ter saido de moda;D**(Mandy: Alguma vez isso entrou em moda?)(Barbie: Nem eu que sou a Barbie! Isso é coisa de roteiro de filme.)(Blu: Não é questão de moda...Sim, senso literário.)):**

**Naruto**: QUE ISSO?! **(Mandy: É um pássaro!)(Barbie: Um avião!)(Blu: Não! É o Homem-codorrna!)**

O garoto saia correndo (parecia um foguete... **(Mandy: Cabeça pra cima, bundinha pra baixo e soltando fogo pelo cu.) **só num estoro o coco pq tava de capacete **(Barbie: Isso era uma metáfora real?)(Blu: Coco= cabeça? Ou Coco= Côcô?) )** para fora da casa onde encontrou Sakura e Sasuke tampando os ouvidos pra não ouvir o barulho misterioso**.(Mandy: Ui! Barulho misterioso! Tipo um gemido que ninguém sabe da onde vem?)**

**Sasuke**: Acho que alguém bateu o dedão do pé na quina da cama, **(Barbie: Nossa! Você pensou em todas as possibilidades, mesmo!) **nada demais!**(Mandy: Vai te fude! Tu não sabe como dói bate o dedão na quina da cama.)(Blu: Dá ultima vez que isso aconteceu comigo, minha unha encravou.)**

**Naruto**: Bom vamo la ve então pode ser algo sério... **(Mandy: Verdade, o povo hoje em dia grita por tudo mesmo...)(Barbie: Essa língua mixxugada de MSN, me dá vontade de gritar.)(Blu: Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!)(Barbie:Que foi?)(Blu: Nada não, foi só para liberar o strees.)**

**Sakura**: E porque se não formos estamos desempregados **(Mandy: Lindo, eles desistiram de se tornar ninja, para atender aos caprichos dessa autora.)(Blu: Pra que o Naruto ia querer se tornar Hokage, se ele pode ser protagonista de fic trash?!)(Barbie: Imagina, o que essa aoutora manda eles fazerem de noite.) ** , ninguém faz mais fics com agente**,(Mandy: Oh rly? Vai vê que é por isso que cada vez mais tem fics no Nyah e Fanfiction...) **hj em dia é tudo fic "fichas" com personagens novos -.-' **(Barbie: Mesmo assim...Dá uma "bisolhada" que você percebe, independente de fichas ou não, sempre tem um personagem do anime.)**

**Kakashi**: Veja isso como uma expansão do mercado de trabalho... **(Mandy: "... Cada vez mais, aparecem homens que querem tomar na bundinha.")**

**Naruto**: Daonde vc saiu? **(Barbie: Dá barriga da senhora Hakate, dã!) (Mandy: Do cu! Caralho, cada pergunta...)**

**Kakashi**: Você não vai querer saber -.^**(Blu: Ai, bee! Desse jeito me assusta.)**

**Naruto**: '-' **(Blu:To morrendo por dentro, fala logo da onde você saiu senão eu me jogo no décimo terceiro andar!)**

**Kakashi**: Do buero, a porta la de casa emperrou e tive que sair pela privada. **(Mandy: O.o, O filho do Canino branco, que mora em uma casa sem janelas, entrando em uma privada e saindo por um bueiro.) (Barbie: Ui! Que show, você botou a cabeça na primava, deu descarga, ai ficou lá rodando, rodando... Até que desceu!) (Blu: Me sentiria uma bosta se fizesse isso.)**

**Sasuke**: Impressionante como o autor faz uma reviravolta de assuntos simplismente pra fazer as pessoas rirem **(Mandy: Mimijeidetantorir, num tem noção.)(Blu: Quão engraçada tu és, hahaha...To morrendo de rir. # desdém#)(Barbie: Vixi, com essa co Kakashi de cara no cagão eu choreidetantorir.) **(tentar fazer) ao entorno da história

**Autor**: Mais um comentário e a fic vira fichas. **(Blu:"... E eu boto vocês na esquina da augusta.") (Barbie: Ta ameaçando né?! Isso tem segundas intenções...) (Mandy: P.Q.P, sem querer isso já, praticamente, virou ficha! Olha você no meio, até onde eu sei, tu não aparece no mangá do Naruto.)(Blu: Já sei! Era você aquela arvore atrás do Naruto! Magnífica atuação!)**

**Sasuke**: Meu autor querido **(Blu: Puxa saco!)(Mandy: Só agora que você descobriu Blu?)** eu não quiz dizer isso **(Barbie: "Mamãe cansei de ser só emo, vou virar emo-gay!(Redundância)"),** eu te amo tanto :B **(Mandy: Sasuke assumindo que pinta a unha de rosa, adora glitter dourado, e roubava o gloss de cereja do Itachi, e seu sonho é fazer uma tatuagem de um unicórnio no bumbum) (Blu: "... dorme de bruços, sempre a espera, e ainda usa uma cueca preta de caveirinhas rosas. Um lossho!) (Barbie: Venha viver o rosa você também!) **

**Naruto**: "Naruto seguido por sasuke **(Mandy: Naruto na frente e Sasuke atrás!)(Blu: Sempre achei o contrario...Decepcionante Naruto!)** vai até a casa de lee onde encontra..." Ei porque meu roteiro ta pela metade? **(Mandy: Com quem que ele está falando? Espero que não seja comigo.) (Barbie: Ai bee, num dá pittii, melhor metade do que nada!)**

**Autor**: Porque só podem inserir mais 177 digitos no texto. 156, 151, 148**...(Mandy, Blu, e Barbie: Não iremos comentar...)**

Naruto e seus coleguinhas **(Barbie:#voz de traveco# Porra! Já falei que tenho uma queda pelo Konohamaru?) (Mandy: Verdadeiros mixxugos sempre unidos!)** se dirigiam para onde o som aparentava ter vindo.

**Naruto**: Um bordel? **(Mandy: Ok. O som misterioso era um gemido de uma piranha dando.)** *-*

**Sakura**: Não... Em frente o bordel --'

**Naruto**: Um outro bordel? **(Blu: UoU, o que é isso? A vila da luz vermelha?)(Barbie: Seguindo esse raciocínio Naruto e Sasuke também moram em um bordel.)** :D

**Sakura**: A casa do Lee ù.u **(Barbie: Lee mora em frente um bordel?) (Mandy: Afinal, é bem mais fácil se você morar perto da onde você trabalha)**

**Naruto**: Eu fico com o bordel '-' **(Blu: Ai safadão! Vai lá, bebe 51, encoxa uma piralha e na manha seguinte você vai descobrir que era o Neji.)**

O barulho se repete **(Mandy: Aquele grito de parar diarréia?!)** e uma coisa verde sai capotando pela janela a fora **(Blu: Paro a diarréia, começo a chove côcô verde.)**. Não não é o Lee, é um sofá de estofamento verde com 90% de desconto das casas Bahia. **(Mandy: "...aonde o Lee e o Neji transaram na noite passada, enquanto a Tenten olhava, com uma puta vontade de entrar no meio.") (Blu: Quando eu vejo um sofá, logo já percebo se ele teve 90% de desconto ou não) (Barbie: Tem certeza que era 90? Podia ser 89,99% você conferiu a nota fiscal?)** o homi das casa bahia morreu **(Mandy: Lá tem casas Bahia? Ouo...Isso é U.A?)(Barbie: Tadenho do homi, tão novo! O vida cruel...)** ... Explosão de preços baixos **(Blu: Nuss, como essa autora tem piadas engraçadas! Cai da cadeira depois dessa piada!) **=/ Luto **(Mandy: Ai, NuM FiCa AsSiM MiXxUgA! ElE dEvE eStAr eM uM lUgAr LeGaL!)).**

**Sasuke**: Porque saiu um sofá da janela do coitado?(Mandy: Vai ver que o Lee soltou um peido e até o sofá teve de sair pra tomar um ar.)

**Naruto**: Porque o autor ta enrrolando de novo**...(Blu: Por que ele adora um rola-enrola.)**

**Autor**: ANUNCIO: PRESCISA-SE DE ESTAGIÁRIOS PARA FIC FICHAS!!!! **(Mandy: Estagiário de fics de fichas eu não sei, mas se você quiser um Beta eu arrumo.)**

**Naruto**: Er... Mais ele é o autor, claro ele sempre está certo :) **(Mandy:..."Se ele dizer lambe, eu lambo, se ele disser goza, eu gozo, se ele disser se finge de morto, eu finjo.")**

**Sasuke**: Quer uma agua chefe? Um cafésinho? Uma massagem? :D**(Blu: Oferece o cu, logo de uma vez!)**

**Autor**: Só sigam o roteiro... **(Barbie: ..."do filme porno. Não Sasuke, o Naruto é em cima! Ops...Lee, você cai da janela, Kakashi! Sai de cima dessa coisa verde!")**

**Sakura**: Bom... Vamos la ver a casa do Lee. **(Mandy: "Ela é tão linda, acho que me apaixonei.")**

**Naruto**: Por... **(Blu:Por que você quer ter uma experiência nova no sexo e resolveu dá uns pega na casa.)**

**Sakura**: Porque ta no roteiro cacete! **(Barbie: Adora um cacete né?!)** Só eu que leio isso antes de atuar?

**Kakashi**: Voltei **(Barbie: Se tinha ido?)**

**Naruto**: Onde se tava? **(Mandy: No bordel na frente da casa do Lee)**

**Kakashi**: Lendo uma fic hentai :) **( Blu: Umh, safadão! Tava lendo uma KakashiXYamato para ter idéias né?!)**

**Sasuke**: Tem suicidio nela? **(Barbie:#cruzando os desdos# Tomara que seja o seu.)**

**Kakashi**: Não

**Sasuke**: Então é ruim! **(Mandy: Pra historia ser boa tem que ter suicídio? Só podia ser o Emo-biscate!)**

**Sakura**: Ahn não, agora o autor começo com os ataques de comédia emo pra cima do sasuke --'

**Sasuke**: Não fala assi do autor, ele é meu amigo. Meu melhor amigo. Meu amigo intimo. Meu namorado. Meu marido. Meu bofe. **(Mandy: Minha bábá! Ele limpa meu bumbum depois que eu faço coco!)**

**Autor**: Sou naum D:

**Sasuke**: TÃO TA, NINGUÉM ME AMA! **(Blu:pera colega! Vo chamar o Barney!)(Barney: Amo vocês, vocês me amam, somos todos uma família feliz!) **VO LA VER TVZ NO MULTISHOW ENQUANTO EU CHORO ABRAÇADO NUM TRAVESSEIRO **(Mandy: Em forma de pinto.)** COM A PORTA TRANCADA E MINHA MÃE FICA BATENO NA PORTA PERGUNTANDO SE EU ESTOU COM FOME! **(Blu: "AI EU DIGO PRA ELA IR SE FUDER, E ELA ENTRA E ME ESPANCA!")**

**Naruto**: Agora ele exagerou .-. **(Barbie: Antes fosse só agora...)**

**Autor**: Você pode inserir mais 534 caracteres. HTML permitido para postagens.

**Sasuke**: E esse orkut em? Ta querendo o que? MAMÃE DISSE QUE ORKUT FAZ MAL PRA SAUDE **(Blu: É que ela tem medo de você achar um pedofilo tipo o Orochijakson que te estupre!)** E QUE O GOOGLE VAI DOMINA O MUNDO**! (Mandy: "DEPOIS OS E.T.S VÃO POUSAR NA TERRA, COM ARMAS DE CRIPTONITA, O SUPER-MEN FAI FICAR FRACO, TODOS NÓS MORREREMOS E VIRAREMOS ESTRELINHAS!")**

**Autor**: Você pode inserir mais 335 caracteres. HTML permitido para postagens.

**Sasuke**: E tem mais, tem mais, teletubies? Se acham eles fofinhos? PORQUE ELES SAUM, EU AMO ELES S2 **(Barbie: E você se acha a cara da Pô!)(Mandy: "... e quando acaba Teletubbies eu vejo Barney, depois pego meu MP3 e ouso Barbie!)(Blu e Barbie : "...Pra sempre unidas, pra vida! Contigo quero estar, amar sem parar! Não tem mais volta, isso não volta, isso não volta atrás! Unidaaaas! # voz afeminada e dançando igual a Barbie#)**

**Naruto**: ACABA LOGO ESSES CARACTERES PELO AMOR DE DEUS!

**Autor**: Você pode inserir mais 2 car

Oii pessoas ^^

Aqui é a Vêêh mais uma vez com mais uma fic pra voocês xD

Enfiim, resolvi me arriscar **(Mandy: Você se arriscou?! Querida meu plano de saúde até aumentou!)** em uma fiic de comédia porém acho q noom ficou mto boa **(Blu: Num acho....Tenho certeza)**

E terão algumas piadinhas que ficarão sem graça (como perceberam) porque essa fic foi postada primeiramente no orkut

Deixem bastante reviews para eu melhorar a fiic okaay's? (Mandy: Solte fogos se você receber uma!)

Beiijookiinhaas ;*

Enjooý it!

Verôniica Breent *

**Mandy descobrio que o Hidan era imortal, mas mesmo assim morreu. **

**Blu arranjou mais um amigo imaginário para a mansão Foster**

**Barbie, após relembrar os velho tempos como Barbie e o Castelo de Diamantes, resolveu ir dar um role e ver se reencontra aqueles gêmeos gostosões do filme!**


End file.
